Heartbeats
by Zazaaaah
Summary: Lorsque ce jour-là Bilbo Baggins avait tout envoyé en l'air, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver au bord d'une des routes les plus fréquentées de la Terre du Milieu. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu de se retrouver dans la voiture d'un homme qui ferait rater un battement à son cœur. [Participation au Challenge UA de Juillet du Collectif NONAME]


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voilà avec mon premier essai dans le fandom du Hobbit ! Il s'agit d'un One-Shot **Bagginshield** (Bilbo x Thorin) en **Univers Alternatif** , plus exactement en Modern Middle Earth, inspiré par le concept "Needles and Roses" de l'artiste Tosquinha sur le site Tumblr. Il s'agit également de ma première participation au Challenge Univers Alternatif de Juillet, organisé par le **Collectif NONAME** ! (Lien dans mes favoris) N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre, plus on est de fangirls (les fanboys sont aussi acceptés, évidemment), plus on ship ! o/

L'ambiance est assez fluffy et tout public, mais pour le langage, je préfère mettre un rated T.

Cette petite histoire a été corrigée par _**Sanashiya**_ , Grande Prêtresse du Bagginshield, Grande Adoratrice du Johnlock et Grande Représentante de l'Hannigram ! Je vous invite donc à aller lire (en plus de celles du Collectif) ses fabuleuses histoires. Elle m'a fait l'honneur d'illustrer un passage de ce petit UA, disponible sur mon tumblr ( zazaaaah . tumblr . com ) et je l'en remercie chaleureusement, avec des paniers de cookies à l'infini.

Il semble évident qu'en plus du concept de base qui appartient à Tosquinha, les personnes ne sont pas non plus en ma possession, mais sont l'oeuvre du très grand Tolkien. La petite image de couverture est en revanche de moi ! ^^

Place maintenant à l'OS ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque ce jour-là Bilbo Baggins avait tout envoyé en l'air, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver sur le bord d'une des routes les plus fréquentées de la Terre du Milieu et qu'absolument personne ne voudrait le prendre en tant que passager. Tout à fait hypothétiquement, cela pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par les tatouages qui recouvraient l'intégralité de ses bras nus, ou bien par le plug en corne qui ornait le lobe de son oreille gauche, ou alors par toutes ces raisons couplées au fait que le jour déclinait de plus en plus.

Pourtant, en dépit de son apparence un peu marginale, Bilbo pouvait être décrit comme adorable par l'intégralité des personnes le connaissant, même s'il venait de faire un fuck à une voiture ayant manqué de le renverser sciemment en le klaxonnant.

Toujours est-il que les voitures défilaient et qu'aucune n'avait daigné ne serait-ce que lui demander où il allait.

Déjà plus d'une heure qu'il priait pour qu'une âme charitable veuille bien l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Enfin, plus exactement chez sa mère, puisque actuellement il ne pouvait retourner dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son dorénavant ex-copain, celui-ci même qu'il venait de quitter en laissant tomber son job.

Smaug et lui, outre le fait de partager un deux pièces dans le centre-ville d'Erebor, travaillaient ensemble dans le salon de modifications corporelles du premier. Ils s'étaient connus le jour de la majorité de Bilbo, pour son premier tatouage, et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Il était d'abord devenu apprenti, puis employé, avant qu'ils ne commencent enfin à sortir ensemble, après s'être tournés autour pendant un temps incroyablement long.

Leur relation avait cependant fini par se dégrader au bout de plusieurs années et il se disait qu'il aurait dû y mettre un terme bien plus tôt, sans attendre de devenir un esclave enchaînant les heures de boulot à l'œil, sans prendre de congés et sans être payé à la hauteur de son travail depuis des lustres.

Il était devenu un des tatoueurs les plus demandés de la région et si Smaug pouvait se targuer de l'avoir initié à cet art, il était indéniable que la qualité de son travail était due à un talent incroyable.

Mais Bilbo avait eu beau l'aimer, les choses s'étaient aussi cassées littéralement la gueule au niveau personnel et il avait pété les plombs pour de bon un peu plus tôt, en l'entendant lui dire qu'il était son employé avant d'être celui qui partageait sa vie.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une valise à ses pieds, le pouce tendu vers la route. Une énième voiture le rasa de près sans s'arrêter et il soupira franchement. De la sueur trempait sa nuque et roulait dans son dos. Il commençait à se demander s'il attendrait ici encore longtemps.

Sa mère vivait dans la Comté, à Hobbiton, tout à fait à l'opposé d'Erebor et il ne faudrait pas moins d'une dizaine d'heures avant d'arriver. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'une voiture accepte de l'avancer ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

Bilbo avait bien pensé à prendre le train ou l'avion, mais, par un fâcheux concours de circonstances, ou plutôt par un sacré karma de merde, sa carte bancaire venait d'expirer et la nouvelle ne serait disponible à sa banque que la semaine suivante. Il ne pouvait même pas aller voir son conseiller puisque tout était fermé jusqu'à la fin du weekend, qui ne faisait que commencer.

La perspective de se débrouiller sur place devenait de plus en plus envisageable. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de dormir chez des amis en attendant, puisque ses seules connaissances dans cette ville étaient avant tout celles de Smaug et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir affaire à lui.

Dépité, il allait jeter l'éponge et essayer de se débrouiller avec le peu de liquide qu'il avait sur lui, lorsqu'un coupé sport noir s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à son niveau. La vitre passager se baissa et laissa apparaître son sauveur.

« Je vais dans les Ered Luin (1), c'est sur votre chemin ? »

Son cœur ratant un battement, Bilbo supposa que le karma avait fini par avoir pitié de lui et s'excusait très platement.

* * *

Les kilomètres défilaient, au rythme de la radio et de leur conversation. Durant les très longues minutes que Bilbo avait passées au bord de cette route, il avait eu le temps de se demander à quoi ressemblerait la personne qui le prendrait dans sa voiture. Faire du stop n'était pas quelque chose de familier et il s'était attendu à tout, à tout, sauf à ça.

L'homme au volant, Thorin, semblait être tout droit sorti d'un magazine.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait tant d'effet, si c'était ses cheveux brun et ondulés, attachés en manbun, ou sa barbe taillée à la perfection, ou bien sa chemise en jean retroussée et dévoilant ses avant-bras, ou bien encore son t-shirt blanc qui collait à sa peau, mais à l'instant même où il s'était installé dans la voiture, il avait su que cet homme allait le rendre fou.

En plus d'être beau, il avait de la répartie et il était impossible pour Bilbo de ne pas répondre aux piques qu'il lui lançait depuis le début du voyage.

Thorin se rendait aux fiançailles de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami à Nogrod (2), le soir suivant. S'il avait tout compris, c'était un second mariage puisque Dís, ladite sœur, avait déjà eu deux enfants, Fíli et Kíli, que l'autre homme semblait littéralement adorer au vu du sourire qu'il avait eu sur les lèvres en les évoquant, - lèvres que Bilbo aurait voulu vénérer sans fin avec sa propre bouche.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, Thorin semblait être assez bavard mais ne lui avait non plus posé trop de questions, à son grand soulagement. Aussi, il ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour une petite pause, il s'aperçut des dix-huit appels en absence et des trente-deux textos en attente de Smaug sur son portable mis en silencieux. Il profita que l'autre aille dans la station-service pour taper sa réponse, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa main. Il roula des yeux et répondit, souhaitant en finir le plus vite possible.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Bordel de merde Bilbo ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! T'es où ?! Azog m'a dit t'avoir vu faire du stop et rentrer dans une voiture pour prendre l'autoroute, t'es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ?! »

Vérifiant d'un œil que Thorin était toujours à l'intérieur du magasin, Bilbo prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

« Ecoute moi bien Smaug, je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre, je fais absolument ce que je veux et ça ne te regarde plus du tout. Maintenant tu seras gentil de me foutre la paix et de ne plus m'appeler pour quoi que ce soit. »

À l'autre bout du fil, il pouvait entendre l'autre homme littéralement bouillir.

« En fait t'es parti avec un autre mec hein ? Je savais que ça allait arriver, je savais que ce serait ça ! C'est qui qui conduit la voiture qui t'a pris, hein ? C'est le fils de chienne qui te bourrait le cul pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, c'est ça ? »

La colère et la haine firent exploser Bilbo d'un coup, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Si je connais bien un fils de pute, _c'est toi,_ Trahald (3), parce que je te rappelle que _tu_ es celui qui drague tout ce qui porte des couilles et j'ai été bien trop con pour faire semblant de ne rien voir, alors à ta place je fermerais ma grande gueule ! Si j'ai envie d'aller me faire bourrer le cul, je le ferais sans hésitation et sans ta permission ! Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai une grosse bite à aller prendre bien profond ! »

Et il raccrocha rageusement, à bout de souffle, ses membres encore tremblants sous la tension. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que son esprit redevienne clair et il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

Thorin le regardait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé, un sourcil levé. La honte s'abattit sur Bilbo comme la foudre et il perdit toute contenance.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu… Depuis quand est-ce que tu…»

Il se fit couper par l'autre qui secoua la tête.

« Ne le sois pas. Je crois que je suis arrivé à « Fils de pute »… Moi qui voulais te demander pour quelles raisons tu voulais t'en aller, je crois que je n'ai plus franchement besoin de te poser la question, fit Thorin en redémarrant, ses yeux fixés sur la route. »

Il était mortifié, absolument mortifié. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, Bilbo décida qu'il pouvait lui donner quelques explications.

« C'était mon ex petit copain. C'est lui qui m'a formé en tant que tatoueur et on s'est mis ensemble quand je suis devenu son employé, il y a quatre ans. Mais ça faisait un moment que… Que ça n'allait pas, alors aujourd'hui j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis barré. Je rentre chez ma mère… C'est pas glorieux, mais je peux aller nulle part, l'appartement était au nom de Smaug et tous les gens qu'on fréquentait étaient ses amis avant d'être les miens. »

Seul le ronronnement du moteur sur l'autoroute se fit entendre pendant quelques instants. Devant l'absence de réaction de son chauffeur, il se demanda l'espace de cinq secondes s'il n'était pas homophobe et s'il n'allait pas finir dans un fossé à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Thorin finit par grogner une réponse.

« Mh. Je suis désolé pour toi, ce n'est jamais facile. »

Une petite vague de soulagement le parcourut et il décida de changer de sujet.

« C'est gentil. Dis-moi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Parce que du coup tu sais ce que je fais, mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. »

Un sourire en coin plia les lèvres pleines du brun, donnant une nouvelle fois envie à Bilbo de les embrasser dans l'instant, au diable le fait qu'il était célibataire depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures.

« Selon toi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? » demanda Thorin en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de prendre une bifurcation et de s'engager sur un nouveau tronçon d'autoroute.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà sa réponse sortait toute seule.

« Je te verrais bien mannequin ou modèle. »

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses mots, il aurait voulu sauter par la fenêtre et se faire écraser par un poids lourd.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil interrogatif levé, son regard bleu le saisissant comme un lapin pris dans des phares. Bilbo devait avoir l'air d'avoir avalé sa propre langue, ce qui expliqua sans doute le petit rire que Thorin laissa échapper.

« Si c'est une technique de drague, je dois dire qu'il y a plus subtil, surtout quand on vient de dire à son ex qu'on va, je cite « prendre une grosse bite bien profond ». »

Les joues de Bilbo étaient si rouges qu'il sentait que l'on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs dessus.

« Je, non, c'est pas de la drague, enfin, je voulais pas dire que… »

Le regard en coin que lui jeta Thorin le fit se taire. Ses yeux souriaient.

« Je te taquine, c'est tout. Tu as le droit à une autre chance, allez, je fais quoi dans la vie selon toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Bilbo fit en sorte de ne pas dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Il observa ainsi attentivement, -enfin, encore plus attentivement- son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air propre et soigné, et portait un parfum qui lui faisait penser à une fleur. Ses mains semblaient douces, sans callosité, ses doigts longs, aux ongles bien manucurés. Des mains d'artiste. Il avait également l'air de prendre soin de lui, au vu des muscles qu'il pouvait deviner sous le tissu des vêtements qu'il portait.

C'était définitif. Il était complètement, irrémédiablement sous le charme de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis seulement deux petites heures.

« Je dirais que tu es un artiste. Musicien peut-être ? »

Sans un mot, Thorin leva sa main droite du volant et lui en offrit la paume. Bilbo fronça les sourcils quand il vit les innombrables cicatrices la parcourant, comme si l'autre homme avait essayé de couper du fil barbelé sans se soucier de s'écorcher.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

« Je ne te dirai rien. À toi de faire preuve d'imagination. »

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Bilbo essaya en vain de trouver ce qui aurait éventuellement pu causer ces marques, mais rien n'y faisait et Thorin riait maintenant ouvertement de lui.

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour boire un café dans une station-service. L'air était lourd, ils quittaient Mirkwood et sa forêt pour passer les montagnes, avant de rejoindre les plaines au matin.

Il leur restait encore de nombreuses heures de trajet et ce n'était certainement pas une idée que Bilbo trouvait déplaisante. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la voiture, son regard se posa sur les fesses de Thorin, moulées dans un jean un peu plus foncé que sa chemise et il se liquéfia intérieurement.

La route défila et les montagnes furent bientôt derrière eux. Les plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient maintenant à perte de vue des deux côtés de l'immense bande d'asphalte. Le soleil commençait lentement à se lever, dévoilant ses jeux de lumières sur les champs alentours. Ils discutèrent sans fin, d'eux, de leurs familles, de leurs amis et si au début Bilbo se disait que son attirance pour Thorin était à sens unique, il se demandait maintenant, face à ce sourire et ce regard qui lui donnait des frissons, s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

Cela avait été décidé sur un coup de tête. Alors que la prochaine bifurcation d'autoroute menait à la Comté, Thorin avait purement et simplement accéléré pour la dépasser.

Bilbo comprit alors instantanément ce qui se passait et son cœur battit plus vite. Il allait aller avec lui aux fiançailles de sa sœur.

« Dis, tu ne crois pas que ta famille va penser que nous sommes… proches, si jamais je t'accompagne ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, indéchiffrable, avant que son regard ne retourne sur la route.

« Ce serait gênant ? », demanda-t-il commençant à s'engager dans une des voies du péage suivant.

Cette fois-ci, il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de purement et simplement s'arrêter. Il trouva la force de lui répondre lorsqu'ils furent immobiles, ses yeux dorés fixés dans le regard de Thorin alors qu'ils attendaient que la voiture devant eux ne démarre pour repartir eux aussi.

« Non. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le sourire qu'il eut en retour lui fit se demander comment il avait pu rester tant de temps avec Smaug, alors qu'il n'avait pas même ressenti en quatre ans le quart de ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

* * *

Nogrod était une belle ville, fleurie et accueillante, au pied d'une grande chaîne de montagnes dont les neiges éternelles semblaient étinceler. Il était environ dix heures du matin en ce samedi et le ciel demeurait d'un bleu incroyablement pur, vierge de tout nuage. Ils achetèrent le petit déjeuner dans une boulangerie et prirent des pâtisseries pour les enfants.

La fatigue les avait maintenant rattrapés et lorsque Thorin se gara devant un grand portail noir d'un quartier résidentiel, il étouffa un bâillement avant de se tourner vers Bilbo.

« J'ai déjà prévenu ma sœur que tu étais là, j'irai dormir dans son lit pendant que tu prendras la chambre d'amis. J'espère que Fíli et Kíli ne te feront pas trop de misères, sinon n'hésite pas à dire que leur Oncle Thorin va s'occuper d'eux. »

Ils se sourirent pendant un moment où le temps sembla s'arrêter, où l'envie de Bilbo de se jeter dans ses bras se fit presque impossible à refréner. Cependant, une petite main frappa à sa vitre et il se tourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec deux petits garçons dont il fut immédiatement et complètement sous le charme.

Le plus grand était aussi blond que le plus petit était brun et tous les deux regardaient les tatouages sur ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus géniale qu'ils aient jamais vue. Derrière eux, une femme magnifique lui souriait gentiment, la même chevelure blonde que son fils aîné encadrant son visage tandis que ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient avec bienveillance. Il sortit de la voiture, les deux enfants continuant d'observer ses bras avec un très grand intérêt.

« Tu dois être Bilbo, bienvenue chez nous ! Je suis Dís, la petite sœur de Thorin, et voici mes fils. Fíli, Kíli, dites bonjour les garçons. »

Elle avait une voix douce, agréable et incroyablement maternelle.

« Bonjour Bilbo ! Dis, ils sont jolis tes tatouages sur tes bras ! », s'exclama le petit garçon brun qui devait être Kíli.

À côté de lui, Fíli hocha la tête vivement en lui souriant.

Thorin arriva derrière eux, un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs à la main, sortis de nulle part puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout arrêtés pour acheter des fleurs.

Il les offrit à sa sœur avec un sourire et attrapa ses neveux par la taille avant de leur embrasser la joue bruyamment.

« Et à moi, personne me dit bonjour à moi, petites crapules ! »

Dís secoua la tête et déposa un bref baiser sur la tempe de son frère. Le portrait qu'ils formaient était absolument adorable.

Y'avait-il décidément quelqu'un dans cette famille qui ne le ferait pas fondre ?

* * *

La journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Après s'être reposés et avoir pris chacun une douche dans l'immense salle de bain de Dís, ils l'avaient aidée à la préparation de la soirée qui se profilait. Bilbo se retrouvait maintenant à rire avec les deux petits garçons, pendant que Thorin et sa sœur terminaient de dresser la table sur la terrasse du jardin, face à une piscine aux dimensions olympiques.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été là, d'avoir toujours participé à cette vie de famille qui n'était pas la sienne.

Fíli était beaucoup plus bavard qu'à son arrivée, et, avec Kíli, ils essayaient d'accaparer chaque minute de son temps afin qu'il parle de ses tatouages. Assis sur les petites marches en pierre blanche de la terrasse, les pieds nus dans la pelouse et les deux enfants face à lui, il fit une petite description des principaux motifs qui recouvraient ses bras.

« Ici, ce sont deux belles roses rouges, qui me rappellent mes deux grands-mères parties au ciel. », fit-il en passant sa main sur le début de son avant-bras gauche.

Les deux petits garçons hochèrent la tête, comme hypnotisés.

« Là, ce sont des belladones, des plantes dont ma maman porte le nom. »

Il monta un peu plus sur son bras, jusqu'à la jointure de son épaule.

« Et là, ce sont des amaryllis et des dahlias, parce que ce sont mes fleurs préférées et qu'elles sont très importantes pour moi. »

Ils avaient l'air proprement fascinés.

« On dirait qu'elles sont vraies, comme les fleurs qu'oncle Thorin ramène à maman quand il vient nous voir ! »

Bilbo allait répondre à Kíli quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna vivement la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec le brun, qui s'asseyait à ses côtés, leurs cuisses se touchant presque.

« Alors comme ça les tatouages de Bilbo sont aussi beaux que de vraies fleurs ? » demanda-t-il à ses neveux avec un sourcil levé.

Sa main n'avait pas bougé de l'épaule du tatoueur. Le plus grand des deux garçons hocha rapidement la tête.

« Il a des amaryllis sur le bras, elles ressemblent à celles qu'on met sur la tombe de papa quand on va le voir. »

Thorin sourit à son neveu et acquiesça, ses yeux allant se poser sur le tatouage où les grands pétales rouges prenaient vie. Il passa un doigt discret sur les dahlias, alors que Bilbo le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, puis incrédules, ses muscles se tendant lorsque leurs peaux furent en contact, un frisson remontant le long de son échine.

« C'est vrai, elles sont très très belles. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine, où Dís terminait de préparer les plats froids, sa main s'envolant de l'épaule de l'autre homme et la laissant comme orpheline.

Perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, il ne remarqua qu'un peu plus tard que les deux enfants avaient fini par suivre leur oncle à l'intérieur. Leur père était donc décédé, tout comme le sien des années auparavant.

Dans son dos, une plume noire écrivait ses adieux à cet homme qu'il n'avait pas assez connu. C'était son premier tatouage.

Bilbo les rejoignit dans la maison peu après, ayant toujours cette étrange impression d'y être chez lui.

* * *

La soirée était finie et tous les invités étaient maintenant rentrés. Bilbo avait fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde et avait passé un moment très agréable, allant même jusqu'à rencontrer un autre tatoueur, Ori, qu'il connaissait de par son magnifique travail sur les motifs à tendances elfiques et avec qui il passa plus d'une heure à parler aiguilles. Dís et Dwalin, son fiancé, un bonhomme avec le crâne recouvert de tatouages, l'avaient invité à la cérémonie de leur mariage quelques mois plus tard et il avait tellement rigolé avec Bofur, l'étudiant en langues qui s'occupait des cours du soir de Fíli et Kíli, qu'il en avait eu mal aux côtes durant plusieurs minutes.

Il était maintenant plus d'une heure du matin, les enfants étaient couchés, la vaisselle lavée, les chaises et les tables rangées. Dís était venu lui dire bonne nuit quelques instants plus tôt d'un bisou sur la joue, un peu joyeuse à cause du vin que Bombur – un énième ami de la famille et cuisinier avec une excellente cave -, avait ramené et qui avait coulé à flot tout au long de la soirée.

Qui aurait cru, la veille, alors qu'il faisait sa valise, qu'il se serait retrouvé dans une telle situation à peine quelques heures plus tard ? Certainement pas lui.

Assis sur les mêmes marches qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Bilbo regardait les lumières de la nuit se refléter dans l'eau de la piscine sans réellement les voir. L'air était agréable et diffusait le parfum des lys qui demeuraient sur la table du jardin.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se poser à côté de lui mais sut instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Thorin.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, peut-être plus, avant que Bilbo ne décide de rompre le silence qui les enveloppaient. Il se tourna vers l'autre, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

« Je dois te remercier, pour tout ça. J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment. »

Le brun lui adressa un sourire qui lui donna encore une fois envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, et pour nous. Je ne suis vraiment pas le seul à apprécier ta compagnie. »

Si la lumière l'avait permis, Thorin aurait vu la soudaine rougeur sur les joues du tatoueur.

D'ailleurs, son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose se jouait en ce moment.

« Tu prends souvent des autostoppeurs ? »

La question était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment, puisque sa seule envie était de prendre cette bouche merveilleuse jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque.

« Non. Seulement ceux qui ont des dahlias tatoués sur le bras gauche. »

Ils étaient proches, maintenant, leurs visages se touchant presque. Si proches que Bilbo pouvait sentir le parfum sur la peau de Thorin, si proches qu'il voyait à présent que deux petites tresses se perdaient dans la masse de ses cheveux maintenant lâchés, si proches qu'il comprit enfin qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois, ce fut comme s'il prenait une grande respiration après une longue agonie sans oxygène. Le baiser fut d'abord lent, doux, avant de devenir passionné et profond, leurs langues se caressant, se découvrant alors que Bilbo se retrouvait à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thorin sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Ses mains s'enfouirent d'elles-mêmes dans la lourde chevelure brune, alors qu'il sentait celles de l'autre homme remonter le long de son dos et caresser sa taille.

Une éternité plus tard, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leurs respirations, front contre front, partageant le même souffle, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Le tatoueur ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'il initia un nouveau baiser, ni même lorsque les mains du brun se faufilèrent contre sa peau. Il profitait de ce moment unique, où les corps s'apprivoisent pour la première fois en tâtonnant, en touchant et en goûtant sans réellement oser.

La peau sous ses doigts frissonna lorsqu'il effleura la nuque de l'autre homme, avant qu'un léger grognement ne parvienne à ses oreilles quand il embrassa la base de la mâchoire qui s'offrait à lui. Son dos était maintenant mis à nu alors que les mains se baladaient contre son ventre et à la base de ses fesses, effleurant gentiment les parcelles de chair encore cachées sous ses vêtements.

Il était tentant de continuer, de s'embrasser à en perdre la notion du temps et de se toucher sans pudeur sous ce ciel qui semblait les accompagner, mais un éclair de lucidité leur rappela où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Alors, sans se concerter, ils s'embrassèrent d'une façon bien plus douce, plus calme, qui menait à la fin inévitable de cet instant qu'ils ne pourraient pas oublier.

Le baiser fut rompu et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans un mot.

Bilbo sentit son cœur rater un énième battement et il sut, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, qu'il venait de tomber amoureux de Thorin.

* * *

Ils étaient partis le lendemain, après avoir dit au revoir à Dwalin, Dís, Fíli et Kíli et avoir promis qu'ils reviendraient vite, l'un comme l'autre. Le chemin jusqu'à la Comté durait un peu plus de trois heures, mais ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots, enveloppés dans un silence seulement brisé par le ronronnement du moteur.

Bilbo appréhendait ce moment où ils devraient se dire au revoir, eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé sur la terrasse, ni même du baiser de bonne nuit qu'ils avaient échangé lorsque Thorin était allé dormir sur le canapé tandis que lui rejoignait la chambre d'amis.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il voulait le revoir, qu'il le remerciait pour ce weekend extraordinaire et pour l'avoir ramené chez lui en traversant tout le pays. Pourtant, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il savait sa destination se rapprocher et son pouls s'était accéléré lorsqu'il avait vu les premiers panneaux menant à Hobbiton, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas parler.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta face au portail de la maison de sa mère, un horrible sentiment d'urgence le prit et il se trouva incapable de penser à autre chose. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Thorin semblait attendre, un mot, un signe, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Bilbo croisa son regard alors qu'il détachait sa ceinture pour aller ouvrir le coffre et la culpabilité le gifla.

La déception et la tristesse qu'il pouvait voir dans les iris bleus étaient aussi claires que de l'eau. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva dehors, pendu au cou du brun, l'embrassant comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Deux bras puissants le serrèrent et une bouche avide lui rendit son baiser avec fièvre.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir sans lui dire correctement au revoir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il était clair pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils se reverraient.

* * *

Bilbo soupira et posa son crayon sur sa feuille. Il avait une sainte horreur des commandes qui ne le laissaient pas vraiment s'exprimer mais il était obligé de s'y coller s'il voulait garder le nouveau local qui lui servait de lieu de travail, à deux pas du centre-ville d'Erebor.

Voilà sept mois qu'il était revenu dans cette ville qu'il commençait tout juste à apprécier, six qu'il louait les locaux qui abritaient sa nouvelle boutique de tatouages. Son associé, Ori, celui-là même qu'il avait rencontré à la fête de fiançailles de Dís et Dwalin, partageait avec lui tous les frais et ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien pour un salon débutant, même si l'un comme l'autre étaient obligés d'honorer les petites commandes qu'ils recevaient chaque jour. Heureusement, ils avaient également quelques projets les emballant franchement en préparation.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, le jeune tatoueur décida de s'arrêter là pour la journée et s'étira de tout son long sur sa chaise avant de regarder l'heure.

Un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres, il se leva et attrapa son manteau ainsi que son bonnet pour sortir de son appartement. Les premières neiges étaient arrivées depuis quelques jours et une couche de poudreuse recouvrait l'intégralité des trottoirs de la ville. Le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment et seules les lumières artificielles éclairaient son chemin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il avisa un petit panneau qui le fit sourire un peu plus et il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur de la boutique. Les parfums qui lui prirent le nez lui firent un peu tourner la tête, comme à chaque fois, mais il fut heureux de sentir les lys prendre le dessus sur les autres fragrances. Alors que son regard se perdait dans les couleurs qui l'entouraient, une voix venue de l'arrière-boutique lui indiqua que le magasin allait fermer. Il ne répondit pas et continua d'observer cet environnement désormais familier, ses yeux s'attardant sur une plante immense, alors qu'il entendait des pas décidés se rapprocher de lui.

« J'ai dit que nous allions… fermer. »

Bilbo se tourna alors vers Thorin, qui lui souriait gentiment. Il portait son tablier noir et des feuilles de rosiers étaient collées dessus par ce qui devait surement être de l'eau. Ses cheveux étaient hors de leur élastique de façon anarchique, lui donnant un air bien plus sauvage qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il ne portait évidemment pas de gants et ses ongles abritaient une belle couche de terre.

Il était pour Bilbo le plus bel homme qui puisse exister, surtout quand il lui souriait de cette façon.

Lorsqu'il était retourné à Erebor, trois semaines après avoir quitté Thorin dans le jardin de sa mère, il avait dû le retrouver sans lui demander où il était puisqu'il voulait lui faire la surprise en arrivant à son travail, même si à l'époque il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il exerçait comme métier puisque l'autre n'avait toujours rien voulu lui dire.

S'en étaient suivies de longues heures à arpenter les rues d'un air désespéré, avant que le karma ne lui fasse une nouvelle fleur et le porte devant « The Oakenshield Shop », où son regard s'était directement posé sur cet homme en tablier qui arrosait ses plantes.

Cela avait alors expliqué beaucoup de choses, et plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, il avait avoué à Bilbo qu'il s'était arrêté le prendre en stop juste pour avoir l'occasion de voir ces deux magnifiques dahlias rouges qui ornaient son bras de plus près.

D'un mouvement fluide, le tatoueur se glissa vers le brun pour l'embrasser, ravi de le retrouver et de sentir son corps se presser contre le sien.

Lorsque des mois plus tôt, Bilbo Baggins avait tout envoyé en l'air, il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer, au bord d'une des routes les plus fréquentées de la Terre du Milieu, l'homme avec qui il partagerait sa vie.

* * *

1 - Nom sindarin des Montagnes Bleues

2 - Nogrod est une ville naine, fondée durant le Premier Age dans les Montagnes Bleues

3 - Nom qui appartient à la base à ce pauvre Gollum, mais que j'ai collé à Smaug en tant que nom de famille tout à fait arbitrairement ^^

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !


End file.
